


Reflections

by Samaire (AbstractFairytales)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractFairytales/pseuds/Samaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small practice scribble for Lavellan X Solas.<br/>Nimue is scared of her mark, Solas is showing some support.<br/>Hand-holding, light angst, general cuteness and comfort. <br/>The dread wolf always plays the game, after all....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

Reflections

 

The cool wind caressed her face, as her toes dipped into the cold chilled water of the lake. Sitting there under the starry sky and bright moon made her feel so small. Yet, to everyone else she was a big deal. She held vast armies, countless allies, and with time, if she survived this, many a man coming to woo her for her hand, riches, power and influence. Yet all she wanted was to go back to the simple life she had before this. Up at dawn, helping with the Halla, and then going to fish. Leaning back she stared at the sky whilst her feet sank further into the water. Cooling them after the long walk. The camp wasn’t far off, she could still hear others in the background. Talking. The mood was dark, and they were tired. She couldn’t bring herself to be deep in thought near the others; worried they may take it the wrong way.

_“-Nimue…?”_

He had kept an eye on her as she had walked away. Solas hasn’t planned on approaching her, nor ruin her peace, but he caught her studying her hand, staring intently at the glowing green mark. So he decided to join. They hardly got anytime to speak and this was, after all, somewhat his fault. It got her attention, his voice always did. Walking up he sat down beside her, and put down his staff.

_“-Hi….”_ Was the dull response, then she looked away and sighed _“I was just soaking my feet…sort of achy after the long walk.”_

A light silence lingered over them for a few moments. He was trying to figure out the best way to talk to her when she was like this. She felt a bit frail and looked the part even more so. She looked tired. Burdened.

_“-How are you feeling?”_

“-Just a bit tired….long walk.” Uninteresting and the answers she always gave them. She was fine, always fine, never wanted to weigh others down with her own problems, and she had plenty. Nimue opened her lips to speak, sighed and lifted her hand, spreading her fingers to show the mark’s full marring.

_“-I’m…..scared”_ it was a sudden admission and it took him a bit back, but he crossed his legs and leaned in to listen to her. Solas adored this elf, as much as he didn’t want to admit it to himself, or anyone else. It was best that way, for many reasons. Mainly for her, for him, and the world. Nimue saw him as a close and good friend; he strived to live up to that without revealing too much, or anything about himself. What he really was and who he really was.

_“-I am, sorry.”_ Was the only thing he managed to _breathe “but for what are you scared? Do you mean the mark? So far you have managed to wield it well.”_ It wasn’t what he wanted to tell her of course, and not really a truth. He wanted to encourage her.

_“-No…”_ she waved her hand around a little in front of her own face, then clenched and released her fist a few times. _“This…the mark. Corypheus wielded that orb he’d obtain that god throne he sought after, you said the elven pantheon had those orbs…It was that orb that left this!”_ Solas saw where it was going and reached out to take her hand, gently running his thumb over her fingers. Skin barely brushing against skin. In turn she relaxed and opened her palm so he could look at.

_“-I am scared of what it may mean. If that orb had godly power, then this is…..I guess a godly anchor?”_ Even now she didn’t know what an anchor truly was. _“If it is, it means my hand has godly power, and that is a daunting ….feeling.I don’t want godly powers”_

It was a bit too late for that. Fate had intervened, twisted it around and offered a way out. The way out, to undo the foolish thing he had done, was her.

_“-We’re not certain what it is, aside from an anchor”_ Solas pointed out, but he knew what it was. It was his own power imbued in her. Probably permanently. Though in theory after she closed the rifts, it would go away, and it would. It would get smaller and eventually go invisible, until another one opened. Though with her learning rift magic, this was changing. It was dangerous for them all, and he had to tread lightly.

Squeezing her hand lightly, she returned the gesture. His heart felt heavier. Like another weight added to it from that gesture alone. Solas knew better, yet he couldn’t help himself. Leaning over, he’d place a soft and chaste kiss to her brow. In turn he got a lopsided smile, before she nuzzled up under his chin. Just for a moment. They didn’t want the others talking. It had been strange enough with the fade-kiss. Neither was sure about anything between them. Yet, both knew how the other felt. Words didn’t have to be spoken. Least not yet. The moment was over to soon for them both. When someone called out her name and she reluctantly gave a sigh and started to get up. Fingers slipped from his before she walked back towards the camp. Taking her boots with her.

Solas remained there, lingered in the feeling of her against him. With her, he could see a future. For the world, for the people, for everyone. As a leader she showed great insight and subtlety. Wisdom and humble spirit. Everything he had never been in his youth. Knowing that he had to use the feeling she harbored for him, such strong and deep good feelings against her to steel her heart for the future was a dreadful duty. For the people, for her. For himself. Perhaps some would see it as selfish. As much as he wished to hug her close, embrace her and have her be his heart. _Ma vhenan_ , he could not do it. To achieve the world one desires, one must take _regrettable_ measures. This would be one of them. Break a bone to set it right….


End file.
